


Dark Stories Of The North

by Autumn__Rose, Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Curtis, age gap, alpha curtis, dark curtis, dark johnny, male oc sebastian, oc maggie - Freeform, omega female reader, taken lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Soooo right now this is going to start out with dark Curtis stories, I hope to add my dark writings from Steve and Johnny to the list real soon, when I do I will update the tags.Each chapter is a one shot unless I say so otherwise in the notes for that chapter.Everything in this story is dark and the charterers there in are as well, proceed with caution.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s), Curtis Everett/Original Male Character(s), Curtis Everett/Reader, Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Storm/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowqueen79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> First chapter we have alpha curtis and omega female reader.

Curtis would say he doesn’t mean to growl but well….he does. He doesn’t like other men getting near his sweetheart and with her pregnant with his babies it was only made worse. He had claimed her first before anyone else. He was the strongest alpha and if they the other alpha’s wanted to fight him for her…..they would lose, just like the last 3 had.

The train was theirs, anyone not of the tail section killed and thrown off. It ran with only the tail sectioners running it and it was better for it. It wasn’t hard to learn how somethings had to be taken care of like the green house car or the sea life one.

But it seemed it was hard for the other alpha’s to learn what belonged to Curtis, belonged to him fully and there was no sharing his beautiful omega….ever. She was the only front ender with them, one he had taken and claimed for his own, biting her within seconds of taking her right there in her room he found her in.

It made keeping her that much easier and she submitted so easily after, he wasn’t sorry in the least about it., he wasn’t thrilled how he found out she was carrying their baby though, through the fucking grapevine of people on board the dam train.

When he had confronted her about it….she had been scared, “How do you think I found out? Not by my omega that’s for damn sure.”

The punishment that night was light compared to the other times. Still, his omega was carrying his child and they both belonged to him, if one more alpha tried to fight him over the issue, the next one would be killed not wounded like the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn’t even blink as he stares the alpha in the face, even as he feels blood gushing from the wound his knife caused. The knife that was still in the man with Curtis’s hand still wrapped around the handle, “She’s mine.” He growls before pulling the knife free and stabbing the guy again, again, and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you give birth to twins, it’s only you, Curtis and the midwife. The birth is hard and painful, but you push on. Curtis is there every step of the way and while at the start of all this, how he had taken you, forced himself on you and bonded you against your will, now….now it was easier, he was kinder, with you at least.

You might have had no choice but to be with him, but you also know it could have been worse, you could be dead like everyone else from the front of the train, no life isn’t so bad. Your alpha protects you, cares for you and now he will also care for his children that come into the world screaming with everything they have, and while he watches on looking nervous, you know he will do everything in his power to protect them from the others on the train who sometimes cause nothing but trouble.

It’s not a perfect life, but it’s one you will fight to keep.


	2. Dark Vampire Curtis/Male oc Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have vampire curtis and my male oc sebastian
> 
> This will be a two parter.

“Curtis we got one for ya.” Edgar says, pushing a guard from the front section down to the floor in front of Curtis.

The brunette studies the man, his cold lifeless ice blue eyes studying the man before him. Edgar had done good, bringing him someone fresh, someone deserving of death for once, unlike his tail sectioners. They deserved their place in the world to rise up and be seen and heard and he was going to make that happen, in the meantime while they planned…..

Curtis licks his lips, tongue running over his fangs as he slowly stands and towers over the guard, “Any last words front ender?

The guard cowers and really that just makes Curtis grin and not in a nice way at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The revolt was a success. They had won. The train was theirs. Any front enders who refused to comply….well….curtis hasn’t fed so good in so very long, well before he was on this train. It takes them weeks to settle into this new life, at some point they want to stop the train at a good spot, see if the world outside is indeed livable. 

Curtis is glad his clan can enjoy the cars with windows, he can not. The shadows have been his friend for so long he doesn’t mind. They set up a car for the prisoners they took. People to feed Curtis for awhile, if he’s smart about it, they will last him quite awhile.

Still many weeks later he finds himself slowly walking the cars at night, many people are asleep by now, his clans soft snores surround him as he walks through car after car. He gets to the train car with the windows, he looks outside into the darkness, his eyes track the moon high above, he stands transfixed on it for a long while, his clawed fingers resting on the glass as his eyes gets lost in the brightness of it, the only light to be his friend now.

Movement brings him back to himself as he whips his head to the right spotting someone trying to hide...and doing a poor job of it. When he makes eye contact with the person...a male surely and shocking green eyes, the guy panics and flees and Curtis…..he gives chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know you're hiding from me, it would be better for you to just come out now.” Curtis bellows around him.

Funny how he finds himself back in the old tail section, looking around it’s weird to see it so empty, but now that it is...he can see signs of life and he wonders how he missed someone being back here for so long.

“I can smell you.” He mumbles breathing in dirt and grime and someone very in need of a bath but under all that, is month old smells of peppermint, something tail sectioners never could smell like...he wonders where this guy came from, surely from the front or the middle at least. He can hear the blood flowing in their veins and the rapid heartbeat.

“It would do you well to come out little one before I find you and...make you wish you had just listened to me.”

When all he gets is silence he sighs, “So be it.”

He knows where the person is of course, so it’s very easy to lunge forward and rip the guy out of corner hidden by stale curtains. Curtis is brought up short by how young the kid is though once he has him pinned in his arms, his clawed fingers digging into the boys biceps.

“How old are you?” He demands, his eyes raking over his body, his clothes were a mix of old and newer looking things, he looked to be on the lean side, but by god his dam eyes were so green, so vibrant, his hair a close second in that department, so damn fiery red.

“Eighteen.” The boy whispers, his voice sounds like shit and it’s only then Curtis notices the red angry healing lines over his neck.

“What happened?” He demands softly.

“A..attacked...by...front enders.”

Curtis narrows his eyes, “They attacked you? Why?”

“Didn’t….wanna fight.”

Curtis hums under his breath, he could easily believe that. A shame really, this boy was frankly stunning, so pretty, so young. Curtis shallows thickly licking his lips as an idea comes to him. He’s never had anyone of his own and it’s been far too long since he wanted something for himself.

“What were you doing back here?” He gruffly asks, his hands loosening a bit.

“Surviving.” The boy mumbles, his eyes wide and watching Curtis like a hawk.

“What’s your name kid?”

The kid stutters out a weak, “Sebastian.”

Curtis takes a deep breath because this….oh man he’s in trouble, “Listen to me, I don’t have to hurt you, but you can’t stay back here….you wont stay back here.”

The kids bottom lip trembles at that, but Curtis doesn’t let him say anything to it, “You’re mine now, do you understand that? I found you, I want you, so you’re mine, got it?” He growls out, hands tightening back up around slender biceps. 

“But...but…” Sebastian tries to get out, but he clamps his mouth shut at the growl Curtis gives him, “Shutup kid, you got no one who gives a rats ass.”

Curtis brings him in closer where the boy whimpers as the brunette breathes him in, “Do you have any idea what I am and what I can do to you? I don’t want to hurt you, but I will, so behave.” He says gruffly.

Sebastian whimpers again, “It’s true then…..what you are.”

“Yes.” Curtis says simply licking over the boys neck, his fangs ache to bite.

“I don’t want to die.” Sebastian cries softly.

Curtis holds him tightly to his body, his fangs grazing over the boys neck, “You won’t.”

He bites down and the boy screams.


	3. Vampire Curtis/Male Oc Part 2

“Sebastian, come with me.” Curtis’s voice washes over him some time later.

He knows he was bit, it was the last thing he remembered, the blinding pain and then....nothing. He feels a dull ache on the side of his neck and knows....that’s where he was bit. He blinks up at his.....what? Master now?

He wordlessly follows him feeling like....he almost can’t not follow now. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. He knows he’s very glad he isn’t dead, but at what cost he wonders.

He learns soon enough that he is, A: a thrawl to curtis, he can never leave his side, try to run away, or he will feel like he is dying, and B: that curtis is possessive as fuck but....is shockingly sweet on him the longer he has him.

Sebastian knows this could be so much worse.

Doesn’t mean it kills his spirit, his drive to make it known some days how much he doesn’t like Curtis.

It’s on those days Curtis isn’t so nice to him, but he wants that, he likes pissing him off, He’s not some dumur shy thing, he has a backbone damit, “Fucking asshole I hate you.” He growls.

He screams when Curtis gets him back for his words with a bite to his neck, holding him in place with his sharp clawed fingers, he sobs once it goes on awhile, Curtis is making sure it doesn’t feel good, something he normally gave him.

Curtis just growls displeased and keeps going until he passes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Other times Sebastian flat out slaps him when he isn’t in the mood to be fed on, Curtis almost seems to like the violence of it, on those days, Curtis takes more then just blood from him, he takes his body as well. Sliding his cock home inside Sebastian’s poor abused hole brutally.

There must be something good in Curtis, on these times, he always makes sure to make it pleasurable for Sebastian, and honestly, it wasn’t a hardship the longer it goes on, Curtis _did_ feel good inside him, Curtis fucked him so good and so hard, he couldn’t not feel good.

He still makes him pay for slap to his face though, no dinner that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only after it’s been a six months of this that Sebastian has....calmed down a bit. He’s a redhead he will always have a fire inside him, and maybe Curtis liked that about him even if he acted like he didn’t.

Regardless, Sebastian uses it when people are rude to him or try and trick him on something, he doesn’t stand for it, sometimes that earns him a beating or two which.....really only happens to the ones that didn’t like Curtis because anyone that knew that man well knew.

You didn’t touch what was his, and Sebastian was at the top of that list now. Curtis coming home and seeing him with a black eye just.....makes his eyes glow red even as his hands are gentle to his face, caressing, cooing softly, kissing over the marks left by outsiders.

Sebastian does like this version of Curtis most, softer, kinder, “Who hurt you baby boy?” The whispered words make him sigh softly, he hates to admit it, but he really likes that phrase, makes him feel....treasured.

And maybe he is.

Sebastian tells him the names, he’s not sorry about it, Curtis would find out anyway, nothing to be done about it, “Good boy.”

Sebastian _also_ hates to admit how much that phrase also gets to him now.

His abusers are never seen again and it’s not hard to figure out why. Curtis coming back home that night to their little cave, bloody and still moody tells the story plenty. Sebastian slowly and silently starts cleaning him off with a wet rag.

He feels Curtis calm down bit by bit, until his vampire master is removing their clothing and taking them both to bed. This night Curtis only snuggles him to sleep.


	4. Hope

Curtis had a best friend once, they had grown up together, when the world was ending, they had run to the train together. She had seen him at his darkest days and never stopped being the one person he could count on no matter what. When life in the tail section had started to get to a place of semi peace, they had come for them.

Over the years they would come and take adults, kids. When the time came for them to take more people yet again, they choose his girl, his friend, his lover, his everything. They fought so hard to stay together, holding on tight, but they were overpowered and Curtis….never knew what happened to his girl…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO YEARS LATER…..

Wilford was dead, some of the front enders were alive too, the ones willing to work together. There weren't many of them. The train….it was damaged but runnable for a time, at least until they could get the train to what had once been cities. There they could stop the train and start coming up with plans.

For now Curtis’s people can rest, can eat real food for once, bath in hot water and sleep in soft beds in train cars that are heated. It’s all he wanted for them, to be free, to live like humans and not treated like animals. 

“Curtis we found something!” Edgar yells from down the way.

The brunette doesn’t waste any time making his way over to his right hand man who points to a locked room they hadn’t noticed before next to the engine room. It’s locked up more than seems necessary, three deadbolts. That puts Curtis on edge, whatever was in there must be dangerous. 

“You don’t wanna open that door.” One of the front enders say, James his name is Curtis thinks.

“Why?”

“That’s where Wilford kept his...pet.” James looks nervous about it, doesn’t seem like he’s lying, it’s enough to make Curtis pause and think.

“Alright everyone stand back.” He finally says, deciding whatever it is needs to be dealt with, it’s only a person surely, and if it’s not...it will be taken care of soon enough.

The brunette shoots the locks off as Edgar gets everyone to back away from the area, Curtis is just barely opening the door when he’s tackled to the ground by something with slender wrists and hands. The person gets to James before anyone can stop her and she’s yelling and punching the man below her, going to kill and everyone stands back in shock and just...watches.

Even as Curtis gets up brushing Edgar off that he’s fine he watches shocked as James tries to defend himself and he just….can’t. No one dares get near her not even when she grabs the knife James had tucked into his pants and stabs him in the heart with it, if anything everyone watches with fascination as she takes the man's life.

Only when her purple eyes turn to Curtis does his group of people grow concerned, but the brunette….he gasp softly, taking her in, “M...maggie?.....oh sweetheart.” His hand covers his mouth in shock, the pain in his voice not one heard very often, he always keeps his emotions in check for the others, always the strong one.

His girl, his sweet girl was….thinner, dirty, smelly and wild and her eyes….didn’t seem to know him at all, which was the worst of all for him, “Maggie it’s me, it’s Curtis.” He tries, using his left hand to wave everyone back and away so he can handle it himself.

She growls at him, actually growls like some kind of animal and his deep buried heart breaks over it, “It’s ok, i’m not going to hurt you, neither are they, come to me baby...come to me...it’s ok.”

Her eyes watch him like a hawk as she stands, the hunch to her back that wasn’t there before standing out as she stalks towards him, he swallows nervously with good reason, still, when she lunges at him, he’s ready for it, “EVERYONE STAY BACK!” he yells getting his arms wrapped around her easy enough after a minute.

She doesn’t stop fighting, thrashing herself as much as she can like a scared animal, Curtis is just thankful she doesn’t try to bite him, “What the hell was done to her!?” He ask rather loudly to the rest of the front end people watching on in horror.

“Well!?” He yells when none of them answer him.

“W...we don’t know, no one saw what he did with her behind closed doors, she just….” The random woman breaks off looking troubled.

“Just. what?” Curtis growls.

“She just seemed more worn down everytime she came back from seeing him.” She finishes.

Curtis shuts his eyes tightly, “Leave us alone.” He finally says.

He shoots a glare at Edgar when he goes to argue it, with everyone filed out and into the other cars, he can finally settle on his girl, “Sweetheart stop.” He tries for soft first.

It doesn’t work, she still struggles, she still thrashes in his tight grip on her, an idea comes to him and with her still in his arms and a grunt from him he stands and takes her to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he gets her into his bed he goes for something not so soft, “I’ll chain you to my fucking bed if I have to, you understand?” It’s said low and rough, yet calmly.

Her glare could melt ice caps he’s sure of it as he hesitantly lets go of her arms but keeps his body pinning her’s down, his eyes rack over the old scars on her wrist and ankles, ones around her neck, they make him sick to look at, doesn’t take a genius to figure out what made them. 

To think of her chained up like some animal, treated like one….even worse than they were in the back…..he bows his head and sniffles, his emotions slipping out, some of his tears slid down his face and onto Maggie as he starts sobbing into her chest she watches him with wide eyes, with his head bowed though he doesn’t see….doesn’t see emotions filtering through her eyes at breakneck speeds, doesn’t see when she comes back to herself.

He doesn’t feel her body relax under his, he doesn’t see the heartbreak start to build in her eyes nor the tears of her own. It’s only when her hand hesitantly cups his cheek, catching some of the tears that his head shoots up looking at her with wide red rimmed eyes, “Curtis?” Her voice is…..still so soft sounding. 

“Maggie….” He crushes his lips to hers and she...opens to him so sweetly...so perfectly just like how she used too, there’s a edge of desperation to it now though.

Their kissing is frantic, clothes get torn and ripped as they get out of them, their lips never leaving the other ones, being naked again in each others arms is….everything. They don’t waste time, Curtis uses some of the lube he found when he first took this place for his own, slicks up his cock and then pushes in.

His mouth finds hers again, his tongue dominating hers, Maggie clings to him for dear life afraid he will be taken from her again, she lets her man fuck the happiness back into her. Curtis pounds into her enough to make her forget everything but just them together like this. His hands can’t stop touching her, his mouth can’t stop kissing her everywhere, she does the same to him.

Neither of them last long, but that’s ok, just means there will be many more rounds to come. When he comes inside her, he wraps around her as much as he can as her hands cling to his back, finger nails digging in, their faces in the others neck, there’s tears again, but with the tears are more kisses and whispered words of love and care that never went away between them.

And tomorrow.

Tomorrow is a new day.

A better day.

One filled with hope.


	5. DARK JOHNNY/READER

Somewhere along the way, his powers...consumed his soul, the good of it, until all that was left was dark ashes of who he used to be. When his team grew concerned he took care of them, then there was no one left to stand in his way of doing whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

He took over the baxter tower for his own, started growing his own little group of loyal followers, his own gang, his power grew, most to afraid to do anything against him, until new york was his and his alone.

It was his play ground, and he owned everything, any who still tried opposing him, he dealt with them, Cap.....cap had been the hardest and the only one not to be killed, instead he was locked up so deep under ground, Johnny Storm wasn’t worried.

Maybe he had a soft spot for his old mentor, whatever the reason, he wouldn’t kill him, but he would live out his endless days alone in the dark, and as for Johnny....he was going to have some fun.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

You tremble in his hold, your throat long sense raw from the screaming. His brand on your hips, his hand print forever burned into your flesh. He takes you as he pleases most days. A simple person, with a simple job, you thought you would be too low on the totem pole to be seen.

You had been wrong.

Everyone knew Johnny Storm took what he wanted and there was no stopping him. There was no kindness left in him, everyone knew this and yet, you still tried pleading with him, every time he took you, you begged for him to be gentle to take you in a kinder way.

Once upon a time you had looked up to him as a super hero, when he was kind and saved the world and you wonder where his soul went.

He always ignores you and your words, you’re not the only one he’s kidnapped, you know this, there’s a few of you in his tower he calls on whenever he’s bored or lonely, but he calls you the most.

You don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

Day in and day out, you plead, you beg, he gets tired of it after awhile, he starts always forcing a gag in your mouth. Your days blend into the same, and you wonder if there is any end in sight.

You don’t think so.


	6. Dark Johnny/Dark Steve/Reader

You lose track of time. You always do.

You don’t know how long you’ve been tied to this bed and then….left. To lay here for so so long. You’ve been naked the whole time, tied to the bed harshly, your arms and legs made to starfish out, putting you right in the middle of the bed, the rope surprisingly soft against your skin.

The only comfort really.

You'd been branded when you first came here, a perfect hand print now sits on your hip, it still aches. You’re beyond starving and thirsty, but sleep….has come to you many times, no matter how much you tried to fight it.

Who knew what would happen when you slept.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

It’s only hours later when there’s a spider gag between your teeth, a cock filling your mouth and another cock filling your pussy, that you wish you could have stayed asleep forever.

“You really outdid yourself this time johnny...she’s perfect...perfect little toy, all for us.”

You whimper when you feel him start to slam into you deeper, your body of course tries to struggle away but the ropes make that impossible, “Awww that’s cute honey, trying to wiggle away.” One of them says, you’re not sure which one as you’ve shut your eyes….

“Oh no, can’t be closing your eyes on us.” The blonde man says, fingers moving over your clit and you shout...or would have, the other mans cock in your mouth muffles it as he leans above you and makes you take it all.

The fingers over your clit...do start adding pleasure to this fucked up thing that’s happening, even as you keep being forced on...the others cock, this johnny. He was big but not as big as the other guy, he was almost too big.

Tears have long ago made themselves home on your cheeks, but either men care in the slightest, they just use your body like a toy, they talk about you like you’re not even there and it makes it worse, you cry harder but then johnny’s just stuffing his cock in your mouth and….keeping it there, your eyes widen up at him, “See, I picked her because she doesn’t have a gag reflex, it’s fucking amazing, means I can just...keep you right like this little girl.”

You whimper, of all the things to be kidnapped over….not having a gag reflex...was not what you thought someone would be after...it would be laughable...if this was a laughing matter.

But it’s not, johnny just watches you as the blonde keeps plucking at your clit, adding pleasure to the pain of him fucking you like a dam animal, “She’s really so sweet, fuck, you picked the perfect girl for us.”

“Maybe tomorrow we can go out get a collar, maybe a leash? Need a way to control her.”

“That’s a perfect idea, make her crawl around for us, just use her mouth all day whenever we want.”

The blonde looks down at you, you finally look from johnny to him, “How does that sound, little pet, want to be our little baby slut?”

“Steve….not nice to name call.” Johnny mockingly says, fucking your mouth again.

The blonde….Steve just laughs before moaning deeply as he comes inside you and you can’t even think of the birth control you are not on anymore, “Like she cares, we can call her anything we want.”

“Hmmm true, perfect little slut baby.” He finally moans and suddenly your mouth and throat is full of his cum and you’re forced to swallow it all down, you feel like you’ll nearly drowning in it before he pulls out of your mouth.

You take big huffing breaths as steve pulls out of you as well, his cock still hard and you would scramble away when he walks on his knees closer to your face, but you can’t. He just rolls his eyes and fist some of your hair and forces his cock in your mouth and now you do feel like you could gag.

You don’t, and it just seems to spur him on, as johnny takes his place between your legs and starts...fucking into you. You start crying again, as they once again start using you.

“Good girl.” They say together before leaning over you and kissing each other.


End file.
